


Torchwood Drabbles

by GwenCooperWilliams (AnnaOnTheMoon)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/M, Romance, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:38:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/GwenCooperWilliams
Summary: A series of drabbles/missing scenes from Torchwood Season 1





	Torchwood Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in February 2008

Gwen gasped back to life to find herself half lying on the flat boards of the ferry dock and half on Owen. Owen held her close and murmured to her "It's okay, it's okay. Shhhhh"

"What…. happened?" Gwen gasped out slowly.

"The glove. It was keeping you connected to Suzy. We had Tosh destroy it." He answered, still smoothing her hair.

"Is she…?"

"Yes."

"Am I…?"

"No, Gwen, you'll be fine." He dropped a soft kiss onto the top of her head. "Be right as rain soon."

Gwen tilted her head to look at Owen's face. "Did I…replace her?"

Owen leaned down and placed a light kiss on her lips. "No."

1x10a

He knew a fight would brew as soon as he said, "I think she stayed at a B and B". Why? Why did he have to give Gwen that look? That look that clearly said, "I shagged her last night and not you". Gwen just rolled her eyes at Jack as he walked away from them, but Owen knew better. He knew he was in trouble.

"What are you on about?" _Great. She's already started._ "A B and B? Did you shag her?"

He gulped nervously. "So what if I did?" _Brilliant comeback. Absolutely brill._ Gwen's eyes blazed in anger.

"I will not be the other woman." She poked his chest with each word so it would sink in. He gave her a cocky grin.

"Bit like calling the kettle black, innit? I mean, it's perfectly dandy for you to shag me while you're living with your precious Rhys, but far be it for me to be interested in someone else!"

She slapped him. "How dare you?"

"Oi! That's gonna leave a mark!" Owen rubbed his cheek.

"S-sorry." With that, Gwen turned and walked away.

1x10b

"Well, sex with him is better than the others, right?" Such an innocent question from an innocent girl, and it turned her thoughts upside down.

_No._ The words were on her lips to tell Emma that no, she's had much better than Rhys, and she would go back to him in a heartbeat if she didn't think she had mucked it up.

Why? Why had she gotten so upset with him? He's right, they weren't going out. She contemplated what to tell Emma. Emma was an impressionable young girl; it would do no good to tell her that she felt she was settling for Rhys.

Gwen smiled back at the younger girl. "Well…."

1x11a

Gwen stared at Toshiko. "I just didn't know they had a thing….thing." She responded lamely. Tosh stared back at her, unsure how to respond.

"They did. I think Owen fell in love with her," Tosh could see the tears form in the corner of Gwen's eyes. _Well, that was a dumb thing to say. You knew they were together._ "I…I'm sorry, Gwen. I thought you knew."

Gwen wiped at the tears with the back of her hand. "Good for Owen." Tosh knew she didn't mean that. Tosh heard their thoughts. She knows what went on between the two of them.

Just then Owen walked in. He saw the tears in Gwen's eyes and went to wrap an arm around her shoulders to pull her tightly to him. He didn't _do_ crying girls, but this was Gwen. "What's wrong?" he mouthed to Tosh. Tosh mouthed back, "Diane". Thinking Gwen was upset over their visitors leaving, he said the first thing he thought of. "Diane said she might come back someday if the Rift takes her here". Tosh shook her head at Owen. _Men can be so daft._ Gwen managed to mutter "Oh, uhm, that's nice." Before stalking away to her desk.

1x11b

"I was getting bored of your fun tricks, anyway." _Wait. What? Why did I just say that?_ Gwen stared incredulously back at Owen.

Only after she kicked him out of the SUV and started driving back towards the hub did she let the tears fall. What was she going to do? She really hadn't meant to suggest they end things, but she wanted him to tell her he wanted her. She wanted him to give her a reason to leave Rhys for him. She wanted to know that he was as committed to this "thing" with her as she was to him. And what did she get instead? She got dumped. For a memory of a woman who wasn't even from their time. How could she have possibly expected to compete with someone like Diane?

She couldn't go back to the hub right away. She knew Jack would question her red-rimmed eyes. Besides, he might get right pissed at her for just ditching Owen like that. She turned the vehicle around. _Best find Owen and make up with him._

An hour later, she finally found him, exiting from a small pub. She rolled down the window to call to him.

"Owen! Owen, please get back into the car."

"No, why should I?" he shouted back.

"Erm…because Jack would get mad at us if we don't return together."

"Right. Jack. It's always about Jack, isn't it?"

Gwen pulled over and got out of the car. "I don't have any idea what you are talking about, Owen."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I think you do. Don't think I don't see you flirting with Captain Jack Harkness at every available opportunity. Enough to drive a bloke barmy, it is."

"I do not flirt with Jack. He's harmless," she reached out to rest her hand on his arm. "Please Owen, get back in the SUV?" Her eyes silently pleaded with him, her lips slightly parted as she licked her lips. He did the only thing that came to mind. He kissed her.

Their kiss was harsh and passionate. Bodies writhed against each other, hands trying to touch skin through their jackets. Gwen succeeded in taking off Owen's jacket and she tossed it towards the SUV, where it landed on the hood. Owen had an idea. He pushed her towards the SUV, reaching behind her to open the door to the backseat. Finally, he had her maneuvered in front of the open car and he gently pushed her down so she was laying across the seat. He climbed in on top of her and twisted his body to close the door. He kissed her again, letting his hands untuck her shirt so he could lightly brush against the skin on her stomach. She shuddered at the touch. Owen moved to kiss her ear and bit down on her earlobe, then whispered in her ear, "Wanna fuck in the company car?"

1x11c

"Tosh? Can I have one of those amnesia pills?"

"What for? Want to forget about work?" Tosh said with a smile. She was also curious. Why would Gwen ask her for retcon?

"No. I…uhm…need to tell someone something I don't want them remembering. Can it just erase twenty minutes from their memories?" Gwen looked down at her shoes. She knew Tosh knew about her and Owen, but she couldn't admit to Tosh that she wanted to retcon her boyfriend so when she told him he'd forget. She felt so ashamed. She wanted to tell Rhys, felt he had a right to know. But what if he left her over it? Then where would she be? As much as she wished she could have a go at it with Owen, she knew nothing was going to come from it other than shagging. She thought if she told him and then he forgot it would make her feel better.

Too bad it didn't.

1x11d

Gwen went to visit Owen in the hospital. She managed to avoid Jack seeing her as she snuck in after he left. She chuckled when she saw the grapes on the table. "I'm sorry I didn't bring any cheese."

Owen cracked the briefest of smiles, but quickly replaced it with a scowl. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to see how you were doing. I heard you could leave soon? Can I give you a ride home?" Gwen asked hopefully.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?" Owen snapped at her. _Bloody hell, I can't get away from them._ He saw the hurt look on Gwen's face. He didn't want to hurt Gwen, he never had wanted to. Even being with Diane he couldn't help but think about Gwen and how it might hurt her. But they weren't together. They were co-workers. Mates, even, who occasionally shagged. Right now he really wished she would bugger off. But on the other hand…Owen looked down at his body. _I wonder if I can shag like this?_ "Yeah, alright. I could use a ride."

1x12

Gwen gently reached out and touched the gauze covering Owen's gunshot wound. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah." Owen gasped in pain. "Alright, well, best not to touch it anyway." Gwen softly giggled, and gently removed the rest of Owen's clothing. She leaned over and kissed him. "You sure you can do this?"

Owen grabbed Gwen roughly by the waist and pulled her on top of him. "Never doubt my ability to shag."

Later that night, Gwen studied Owen as he slept. _Why did he want to do this when he was opening the rift to get Diane back? Am I just a shag?_ Gwen sighed and looked over at the clock on the bedside table. Five in the morning. She should probably go back to her own flat to take a shower, get a change of clothes, maybe kiss her boyfriend good morning. But before she does that, she has to kiss her lover good-bye.


End file.
